


Осенний сплин

by fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020
Relationships: Arfografiya-kun/Cvetik-sempai, Арфография-кун/Цветик-сэмпай
Kudos: 9
Collections: 2 левел: визуал, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Осенний сплин

**Author's Note:**

> imafirestarter **2** likes  
**imafirestarter** И снова осень... Семпай не обращает на меня внимания... #грусть-тоска.  View all 30 comments September 3, 2019

    

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
